Azami vs Ino
by No Longer On the Site
Summary: Ino meets a new rather interesting challenger. My first fanfiction. No offense to Ino fans. Please comment oneshot


"So you're my opponent huh?" Ino asked. She couldn't believe it. It was the Annual Female Shinobi Tournament, and her opponent was none other than the legendary street fighter: Azami Jun. And boy was she small! She probably only went up to Inos' shoulders at most. Her shoulder-length black hair with lime green streaks was dangling solidly down her back. Her eyes were bright green too. She was dressed simply; with a black t-shirt, black canvas pants, gloves and sandals. Her red Sound-village headband was being used as a belt. Azami was known for her speed and intense chakra, but what could she do when she was only 4'7? She was showing absolutely no emotion, with her arms defiantly crossed.

"Yeah, it would seem so!" the miniature ninja said, with as little emotion as she was showing before. Ha! All I have to do is trap her with my mind-transfer jutsu, and that's the end of that fight!-Ino thought arrogantly.

"You know, I've never fought a garden gnome before, so this should be fun!" Azami glared at her. "It's easy to be brave from a distance, blondie!" she replied irritably. The proctor looked to see if both contestants were ready, and nodded, to signal that the fight had begun. Ino smiled at the thought of her jutsu. She made the hand sign and activated her technique. Or at least thought she did. For some reason, her consciousness couldn't intercept her opponents. Azami had stopped and began to laugh.

"Ha! You can't enter my head, you Barbie doll! My chakra is highly concentrated especially near my brain! It makes me almost immune to any form of illusion or mind-based jutsus!" Damn!-thought Ino. This could be a problem. No matter, maybe my height could prove an advantage. Azami smiled rebelliously and began to run towards Ino like a hurricane, but was met with a flying fist that knocked her back a few feet. Blood began to run from her nose.

"Hahaha! That was the dumbest attack ever, you pathetic little imp!" Azami got up on her feet again. Yes, maybe a headstrong attack like that wouldn't work-she thought. She didn't have time to come up with anew plan, because at that point, Ino jumped up and landed on Azamis' shoulder, foot first. Azami screamed. Ino ignored it and began kicking, clawing and punching the midget. Azami took the punches with not as much as a moan, which made Ino beat her up even more. What do I do? What do I do? Azamis' mind was practically screaming.

**Flashback:**** Azami's on the floor, getting beaten up by the youngest of her older brothers. Her nose is bleeding, and her eyes are filled withtears.**

"**What's the matter? Can't you fight back Azami? Can't you defend yourself? Weakling!!!" **

"**Oh Katsuro! Please! Stop!" **

"**No! Not until you are beaten to a pulp!" he screams. Azami fears for her life. She is out of options! She must use that jutsu…**

Azami grinned treacherously again. She her rivals arms and threw a shocked Ino off her aching body. Then, she ran towards her. She was met with a counter attack in the form of Ino's smashing foot right into Azami's jaw. The crowd gasped when Azami looped in mid-air so she would land with her feet first. The crowd let out an even bigger gasp when she disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few seconds later Ino screamed; high and piercing.

"AAAAH! A BUG! GET IT OFF ME!!! HELP-"she was caught short by a cackle from inside her right ear. Azami was inside Inos' ear!!!

"Well, do you like it? It's the Jun clans' secret technique! We shrink ourselves, and penetrate our challengers' ear! But you know what the best part is, blondie?" Her voice was dangerously soft now. Ino was panicking. She shook her head fiercely, trying to throw the little pixie out of her ear. But Azami then began biting Inos' ear, which made Ino shake her head so much, that she began seeing stars.

"Hang on blondie!!! You don't want me to puke in your ear, do you!?" Ino screamed again. Azami was laughing her head off. "Oh god, you're a bit of a hoax, aren't you blondie? But anyway, back to business!" and then, Azami began to scream. It was so shrill and penetrating; it cut through Inos' head like a razor blade. The vibrations made her head hurt, and she finally passed out. Azami laughed and hopped out of Inos' ear. She released her shrinking jutsu and turned back to her old 4'7 self again in a cloud of smoke, with a triumphant grin plastered over her bruised face. She turned to the puzzled crowd and explained.

"Ladies and gents, you're probably wondering what happened to little Miss Yamanaka! It's very simple really, like I said; my chakra is focused mainly around my head, so I knew I didn't have a chance to jump that high, so I used Miss Yamanakas' foot as a launching pad. After that I shrank my body so I could fit into her ear. That's why she began screaming about a bug! But the real strike came when I concentrated my chakra into my vocal chords, and my Kanakirigoe jutsu (piercing scream). It sent her into a mild coma, but she should be alright!" After a final look at her beaten opponent, Azami gave a quick nod, as a sign of gratitude for a good fight, and went out of the arena, escorted by the crowds cheering, hands in pockets, 4'7 and all.


End file.
